Echoes of the Heart
by Fearcubrick
Summary: Spike leaving home wanting to discover who he is. Sally tormented by the memories of the old world. Two unlikely souls are going to meet in dire circumstance but even in the most dangerous time. We can find forgiveness and the answers we seek. Can the Freedom Fighters and Spike stop the catastrophe that is yet to come? Will they be enough to stop it? Read the story to know XD


Three years has passed since that tearful goodbye from Twilight and his friends. Spike now 17 years old is walking through a dirty road without some solid destination in mind, only with the wind as his guide in this long journey that he began three years ago. His appearance had changed since he began his journey. No longer looking like a baby, Spike, the purple dragon had become a teenager. The changes that come with his growth spurt was his more slender frame, his new majestic wings as he like to put and one of the more peculiar changes were his hands; they had gotten bigger well only his forearms and hand, for him they were like two big hammers.

Spike had already visited many places like the eastern continent where the sakura trees blossomed where he met an ancient race of eastern dragons that taught him many things about their race and their culture.

The Dune dragons were the second that Spike met in his journey, teaching him their survival technics, stealth and thieving skills something that Spike only use if necessary.

The Sea Dragons only one of the most ancient races of dragon, he stayed with them and learned the teaching of Dragon's roar, not only a dragon can breathe fire, according to the sea dragons the "Dragon's Roar" was an ancient technique that the ancient dragons used in the Wars of Spirits long ago, basically it absorb the elemental energy of one surrounding while inhaling air and finally the shattering roar will let the most absorbed element out.

Now after passing many cities, villages, mountains, forest and caves he began to take things slowly no longer searching for things now he only wanted to see the scenery in front of him.

 _"It's been a long time since I began this journey"_ Spike though while walking silently in the road.

" _I wonder how every pony is doing? Twi is still studying or taking her princess duty now hat some time had passed, is Rares famous now, Pinkie is still happy and cheerful? How the farm is going and how AJ is doing? Is shy still working hard with the animals? is Dash part of the Wonderbolts now? How mom and Aunt Luna are doing? ... I miss them."_ Spike had much in his mind at that moment that he did not feel the gentle breeze that apparently wanted his attention. Out of nowhere a strong wind hits causing Spike to get out of his trance of thoughts to pay attention to the strange event happening.

"What's going on?" Spike asked as if she could get a response from the wind, the wind amazingly responded with a less powerful than the previous burst.

"You want me to follow you?" Spike asked. Throughout the trip Spike was never alone; he had a good friend next to him, a friend who has been there since he was born. The wind, the wind guided him since the trip began, guiding him by most of the world and it has never failed him so Spike decided to listen to his friend the wind and follow him again like old times. Spike did not know that the wind has going to send him into his most dangerous and long adventure.

Out of nowhere a minimum quake happened, causing Spike to be alert. "Wao a tremor, this has never happened" followed by earth tremors jerked making Spike fell backward.

"Whoa! What the hell?" More earthquakes began to start making Spike had to take flight to be safer. "What the hell is going on?" Spike while flying in the air looked at the ground that was shaking more and more without stopping. Spike felt a familiar energy emanating from the earth.

"This energy ... this is wrong ... It feels awful" Spike was saying with a straight face while watching the earth opened, showing the dragon all the damage that was caused by earthquake. Some parts of the earth, trees and even some mountains were destroyed due to the earthquake that still did not stop the destruction.

"Damn" again Spike felt that the wind was beginning to urge him to go to de direction that it was pointing. "You still want me to go there?" the only answer he got was another gale pointing at the same direction. Not being the one questioning the wind Spike let out a sigh. "All right I'm going. You've never let me down so far so why would I not listen to you now?" with that Spike began to fly at top speed towards the direction that the wind was leading him hoping to get some answers.

* * *

 **Sky Patrol**

Above Station Square a flying aircraft was stationed. Inside it was none other than Sally Acorn a Chipmunk with light in her belly and dark brown fur, dark auburn hair and blue eyes alongside with Cream the Rabbit with cream and brown fur, brown eyes and a little purple dress, she was alongside her trusty partner and best friend the Chao Cheese.

"Sonic, you are the runner for both teams. Omochao and T-pup are going to transmit your progress to me meanwhile I will direct you from here." Sally said while looking at the screens in front of her showing the progress that the freedom fighters are making. "This is bad, and it's only going to get worse. I will watch you're backs as best as I can, but watch out for each other. We… We can handle this. We have to handles this." Sally can only show a worried expression on her face because of all the destruction that is happening.

"I… I should be out there. I should be helping too. I'm not scared… for real!" said Cream coping the worried expression of Sally but with a great determination in her eyes. Sally looked at her and began to smile remembering that Cream was… is a strong girl. Petting her head Sally said "I need the both of you here. If I need any help, I depend on you and cheese to support me. ¿Did you get it?

"Yes, Sally" said cream beginning to show a little smile on her face alongside Cheese.

"But ... after all, they are still upset by the visions…"Sally said still holding her worried expression while looking at the various monitors that were showing her how her friends are doing with the rescue mission. "Can they handle the pressure of their memories while saving the citizens?"

"I don't think we have the luxury to talk about… that now…" Cream said hoping to ease Sally a little.

"I know Cream… I know" Sally said now turning her head to the right to look at a beautiful lynx beside her. "Is everything under control Nicole? What news are you receiving from the worldwide network? I need to know what our next move will be…"

"It's sad Sally" the lynx know as Nicole. A lynx with brown fur and green eyes was looking sadly at the minicomputer held on her hands. "It's very, very bad…"

* * *

 **Station Square**

The freedom fighters using their extreme gears where trying to help the citizen in need. As Sally ordered the team was divided in two groups. One of the teams that consisted of Antoine, Bunny and Amy where trying to help the citizen that were still in the water.

Bunnie seeing that one of the derricks was going to fall down and possibly hurt any of the people in the water, used her robotics legs to stop the derrick from falling. "Arrg! I have the derrick! Someone take care of the cable!"

Hearing that, Antoine, quickly took action and took out his sword and cut the rope of the cable. "Amy, Sonic, ces't rope must be secured! Hurry both of you!"

With that said Sonic and Amy began their work. Sonic rapidly grabbed the line that was attached to the cable. "Amy, I will look for a place to put in this end! Amy you grab the part with the hook and secure it somewhere!" with that Sonic began to speed of with the other end of the line. Amy grabbed the part of the line with the hook and hammers it to a secure place with her hammer. "One security line coming right up!" said Amy while hammering the hook.

Bunnie seeing the citizen safe used the power of her rocket legs to put the derrick in one of the building's roof. "Your one heavy fella" she said wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"Are you okay, Ma Cherie?" asked Antoine near her making her look to where he was.

"I'm okay sugar. Just… a little confused. Ah, I didn't think that we were here in Station Square because the attack of Perfect Chaos, but at the same time."

"Are you remembering being here too rescuing people too? I too have memories in conflict"

"We got this double memories because the restoration of Nicole. I'm right? The old world is beginning to disappear…"

"But it's still a distraction?" said Antoine while flying with Bunnie at his side "I'm curious, in the old world. Have we completed each other sentence so often?"

"We? You are the only one that is interrupting me" said Bunnie with a smirk on her face

"Hey Guys! Less talking… more rescuing people, okay?" Sonic said as he speeded of leaving behind Bunnie and Antoine only hearing a "Suit Alorz, of course" from Antoine. While he was running Omochao was behind him, a blue screen appeared in front of the face of Omochao showing the face of Sally. "Where is the next one Sal? We really need some directions here!" Sonic said without looking at her.

"There is a beached crowd in front of Casinopolis!"

"Okay, here we go! How is the other team doing?"

* * *

In Twinkle Park we encounter a orange furred fox with sky blue eyes fixing what looked like a control panel behind him was a robotic pup showing in front of him a blue screen with the face of Sally in it.

"We are in Twinkle Park. People are trapped inside. I'm finishing this so I can open the doors. Sally, I'm sending T-pup to Rotor, to see if he had already fixed the elevator." T-pup gave a bark of response jumped through a window into the water, T-pup dive until he reached the place where Rotor a purple walrus with great physique and yellow goggles was fixing the damaged elevator.

"Rotor, what is your status?" Sally asked when T-pup showed her through the screen. Rotor only faced Sally and gave a Thumbs up.

"Great, I will send T-pup ahead to explore more." T-pup got out of the water and propelled himself a little to see more of what was in front of him. In the entrance of the elevator was a car obstructing the way for the people to get out. "Uh-oh, T-pup… even if Rotor fixes the elevator it will be blocked by that car." With that problem in hand Sally didn't know what to do until she saw in the screen the silhouette of Big the cat. Thinking quickly Sally ordered Big to remove the car from the elevator entrance.

After Big moved the car with ease and the people could get out of the water and use the elevator, Sally let a sigh of relief.

"The people are getting out of Twinkle Park. ¿Where shall we go next Sally?" asked Rotor through the screen. Caught off guard Sally jumped a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rotor. Ummm … Go to the sewers near the Town hall. Look if you can enter the Sewers line so we can control de flood better." With that Rotor nodded and the screen faded away.

"Like I was saying…" Nicole said to regain the attention of the now frustrated Sally. "There is no place that was not affected by the tremor. The kingdom of Acorn, The Sates of the Federation, even the Eggman Empire… Everyone one of them is affected, and that's only the status of our continent."

"We barely helped with Station Square, and that's because we were in the area. How I'm going to safe all the world?"

"I'm sorry Miss Sally; I know you are worried but…" Cream paused to get the attention of the chipmunk and the lynx, when the two of them turned around to face Cream she resumed to speak her mind. "Everyone is doing their best to help the people. Please, don't feel like you only have to carry the weight of the world."

"Cream…" Sally said closing her eyes only showing regret and hatred at herself. "This is my responsibility. I have to make amends for the things I did. I almost killed Sonic." Looking at her hands she let out a few tears of regret. "I almost destroy all the work the Freedom Fighter did, if I can help this people now, I… I…"

"You will not do this now" Nicole said with a face of determination, grabbing one of the shoulders of Sally to get her attention.

"I… Nicole?"

"We all are suffering from the double memories, but right now we need to fix this mess. So we need you to lead us. There is no one else but you that can make us work well together. You were the one that inspire Dulcy. You were the one that help Lupe. You are the best to lead us. We are in this together, Sally, you are not alone."

Sally only looked at Nicole with awe until she closed her eyes, dried off her tears and gave a little smile, showing her that she was a little better. "You are right, Nicole, I'm not alone."

"I was watching the screens while the both of you were talking" said Cream gaining the attention of Nicole and Sally "The team Freedom cleared one of the sewers and is helping the people trapped in the rail. The team Fighters is moving people from Casinopolis to the rooftop."

"Perfect report, Cream, thanks" Sally said gaining a bigger smile. Now with her new gained confidence she put a serious face. "I will handle everything from here. Nicole… please, confirm that my father, Vanilla and all our friends are safe out there. Please and notify me of the more affected zones.

"On it Sally"

"Cream, Thanks"

"Don't worry princess, I know that the world was changed and you remember bad things… but those things have disappeared and if someone is to blame, that is Dr. Eggman."

"You are right on that Cream" Sally said looking at the screen.

* * *

 **Artic Zone**

"That's the last one of them!"

"Good, because we are running out of space here"

"…"

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm worried… this is just so bizarre"

"Yeah, I mean the earth opening up around the world, I say that is crazy"

"… That's not it"

"Uh, then what do you mean?"

"… Someone is going to wake up and it will not be funny"

"What do you mean?"

"… All the people are secured, Silver?"

"Yeah, Blaze already evacuated all the people that where trapped in the iceberg."

"Good, let's go"

"But wait… what about the "someone is going to wake up" uh?"

"…"

"Fine! I'm going ahead"

" _I hope everyone is safe…"_

* * *

 **Station square**

Sonic carrying two children, quickly ran to get out of a building that was about to fall. "Okay, there has to be a way to handle this crisis better" running quickly through the stairs Sonic reached the rooftop. "T-pup, Omoachao, can someone hear me? I'm running out of rooftop guys, a little help?"

Sonic took the children to a more stable rooftop with the help of Amy, who was passing by with her extreme gear. "Thanks Amy" Sonic said

"My pleasure. I always did want to sweep you off your feet."

"You're flirting with me here? Now?"

"Oh, please. This coming from the master of the inappropriately-timed one-liners."

"Yeah, but when I do it, it's cool!"

*Rumble**rumble**Rumble*

"What was that?"

"Sonic! look over there! The building is falling… towards us!" Amy yelled in panic, pointing with her finger at the massive building in front of them.

"What!?" Sonic looked shocked at the now falling building. Sonic knew that he was fast, the fastest mobian alive but he couldn't save all the people that where on the rooftop. The same with Amy, she may have an extreme gear but she could not take more people with her.

" _What do I do now!?"_

* * *

 **Sky Patrol**

"Oh no!" said Sally looking through the screen that showed the building that was falling. "Nicole, tell me someone is close by!" Sally looked at Nicole.

"No… there is no one close by… Tails, Big and Rotor are busy in the metro while Antoine and Bunnie are busy helping the people that are still in the streets."

"No… there has to be something we can do…" the tone of Sally was one of true despair. She didn't know how to act, the time was running out and she didn't have anything in mind. Will Sonic, Amy and all those people die because she couldn't do anything?

"Sally, radars picked up something reaching this location at great speed"

"Great speed?"

"Yes"

"Who could be?"

* * *

The building was so close to Sonic and company. Sonic could already see the faces of all the people. He could see it, family hugging each other, couple telling themselves that everything was going to be fine. _"I failed them… again…"_ Sonic though closing his eyes while holding Amy close, she was very scared by the falling building coming closer and closer.

*fwoooshh*

*ROAAAAAAAARR!*

Sonic could only open his eyes in surprise. In front of them was a… purple dragon? Sonic blinked many times to see if what he was seeing was a lie. It was not a lie. In front of him while flying was a purple dragon breathing green fire at the falling building. After the building was wrapped in green fire, the dragon stopped throwing those green flames. Sonic wondered why he stopped, if he didn't continue the building will fall and take everyone the dragon included. Soon the flames that wrapped the building disappeared… along with the building!

Sonic could not believe it. The building… vanished without traces. How? Why and What? Were the questions that were running in Sonic's head. Meanwhile all the people in the rooftop were screaming in joy for being miraculously saved by the purple dragon. Said purple dragon turned to face the people that he just saved.

"Is everyone alright?" the dragon asked landing in the rooftop. He received a nod from all the people in there excluding Sonic. Who was still shocked.

"Thank you…" Amy said who regained her senses more quickly than the blue hedgehog

"Spike, my name is Spike" the dragon called Spike gave a toothy grin.

"Sonic, Amy! Is everyone fine?" the face of Sally appeared alongside Omochao.

"Yes, Sally, we are fine… thanks to Spike" Sonic said, now recovering from the shock, letting a sigh of relief and smiling thankfully at the dragon who smiled back.

"Spike?" The face of Sally looked curios for the moment. When Sonic showed her the new guy she was mesmerized. In front of her was a purple dragon, a slender purple dragon with two big hands, powerful wings and eyes of jade color. She couldn't believe it, she had seen dragons but this dragon was very different that the ones she had already met. She could say that this one was a very handsome dragon.

"Hello there" Spike said waving a hand at the screen that showed a stunned Sally.

"He… Hello" Sally stuttered while waving a shaking hand at him

"Sal?" Sonic asked

"Yes, Sonic?" said Sally still looking at the purple dragon

"What's the status?"

"Oh yeah, well Rotor, Tails and big are helping people in the metro while Antoine and Bunnie are helping people off the street."

"Sal, anyplace where we can move this people… we are running out of roof."

"I… don't know. I tried asking Rotor if we can use the Sky Patrol but the Sky Patrol can't take dozens of people. The metro is inoperable so we are running out of options."

"Think of something Sally, we count on you. While you think of a way I will have to safe as many people as I can… alone if I have too."

"*kshk*that won't be necessary" the screen that showed Sally suddenly changed to a green screen only showing a voice of a woman. Everyone who was on the roof, looked up to see the Sky Patrol and a large-scale airship that was coming closer to them.

" **Attention Citizens of Station Square!"**

Inside the cockpit of the ship, a woman in uniform was surrounded by several officers controlling the ship. She looked to be the one in charge. "I'm the captain Amanda Tower of U.F. This vessel of G.U.N, The Letter of Gabriel, is deploying some units to rescue you… please remain calm and cooperate with G.U.N and the Freedom Fighters… help has arrived." The captain Amanda Tower said with a smile on her face.

"Hello? I'm the princess Sally Acorn of the Sky Patrol." A screen appeared at the left of the captain showing the face of Sally.

"A pleasure, princess, it looks like we will need a hand."

"Yes, thank you. Your arrival could not be better"

"Thank us? Thanks to you! If not for you Freedom Fighters, we will be doing cleaning instead of rescuing. Congratulations in handling this crisis so well with such a small team. You have done so much here."

"Yes, we will be… we will be fine now." Sally said, letting a few tears of joy.

* * *

After helping G.U.N evacuating the citizens we find our heroes inside the Sky Patrol taking a break of all the hard work done the past hours. Cream was talking to his mother Vanilla, who was next to the king Acorn on the screen. After the Cream ensure you that she would be fine and would help Gemerl looking for Chocola, Vanilla retired.

King acorn stayed to talk with Nicole and Sally, who were giving the status of the situation that was happening around the world. "We still can't explain how we can still breathe air, or how the oceans are still working or what is keeping the part of the earth crust floating." Sally said after Nicole finished telling about the report of the situation.

"Chaos…" said Spike who was still with them at the moment. After saving the citizen, Sally asked Spike if he could come with them, to help in rescuing people, who were affected by the catastrophe. Spike only smiled and said yes.

"Chaos?" Sally asked confused by what Spike said

"Chaos energy to be precise" said Spike, gaining the attention of everyone present

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say for sure… but the chaos energy is everywhere. When the earth opened itself, I sensed a vast amount of Chaos energy flowing out of the fissures, like something wanted to get out."

"Wait, you are saying that the energy that is flowing from the fissures is Chaos energy?" Sonic said only to receive a nod form Spike.

"Nicole, could you make a call to Spagonia for me?"

"I was going to do just that. Let's hope that the lines are still on." Nicole said. Only seconds passed when the screen in front of Sonic, Nicole, Spike and Sally showed them the face of a Cream with large brown spots furred dog with blue eyes.

"Muttski, is the university still standing?" Sonic asked the dog named Muttski who had a worried expression.

"This is bad… This is bad… This bad…" Muttski said while shaking in fear.

"Whoa, calm down boy. What happened, where is Uncle Chuck?"

"They have them!"

"Wait what? Who take who? Who are they and who are them?

"Eggman's badniks! They kidnapped Professor Pickle and Chuck! They take Chucks and Professor's investigations, samples… THEY TOOK EVERYTHING!


End file.
